


The A-Team

by immortalpramheda



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: The Liars find out some shocking news about the A-Team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fan fic that I started writing 4 years ago (2013). I'm cannot remember what was going to happen in it so I probably won't ever finish it. I'm posting it because someone might enjoy reading it :)

_Running a bit late. Let yourself in. I'll be there soon. Love you_

 

Aria had just pulled up to Ezra's apartment block when she got the message.

 

_See you there. Love you too. xx_

 

She swiftly replied with her just manicured fingers. She grabbed her purse and hopped out

of the car. In some ways she liked being alone in his apartment. Reading one of the many books on his bookshelf. Or sometimes even getting to read some of his own poetry if he's left it lying around.

 

She entered the building and walked up the stairs. She'd just turned the corner when she noticed someone outside Ezra's door. She walked towards the figure. A male in a black hoodie. She thought she recognised him. He had a very familiar build. As she got closer she was sure it was him.

 

"Toby?" she called out to him. 

 

He whipped around and pushed the hood off his head. 

 

"Aria!" he said, clearly stunned. He looked frightened, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't.

 

Aria was highly confused. What was Toby doing outside Ezra's apartment? She didn't think she'd ever seen them have a conversation, let alone acknowledged each other.

 

"Wh-what are you doing outside Ezra's apartment?" she choked out. She feared the worst. Even though she wasn't sure what the worst was.

 

He looked around, like he was confused as to where he was. Like a lost puppy searching for its owner. He motioned towards the door. "This is Mr. Fitz' apartment?"

 

Aria nodded. "Ezra's, yes," she said suspiciously. "Isn't that why you're here?"

 

"No, I didn't even know he lived here. I'm here visiting my aunt," he explained. "I thought she said she lived in this number apartment, but obviously not. I must have the wrong number." He forced a laugh.

 

Aria gave him a forced smile. "I didn't think you had any relatives that lived close?" she questioned him.

 

"Yeah." He looked nervous. "She just moved here. Like literally two days ago. I guess I never mentioned it to Spencer after what happ..." he trailed off.

 

Aria knew what he meant. Spencer and Toby broke up on their anniversary. Seriously? On their anniversary. If her and Ezra broke up on their anniversary, she would be an absolute mess. Probably a lot like Spencer is now.

 

Aria hadn't see him since the break up, and decided to confront him about it.

 

"That's really unfair what you did to Spencer,” she said firmly. "Breaking up with her on your anniversary? That's low Toby. Really, really low."

 

He looked down. "I know. I'm sorry."

 

"It's not me you need to apologise to. I don't care what you fought about, or whatever happened, but breaking up on your anniversary is the absolute number one thing you do not do in a relationship."

 

"I still love her. I still care about her,” he said softly. His lip started to quiver, like he was about to cry.

 

"I know you do. And that's exactly why you need to fix this." Aria moved closer to him. "She's a mess. Whatever happened, it's really messed her up." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You need to fix this. You're both miserable without each other. You belong together,” she said calmly.

 

Toby looked at her. "I know. And I'm sorry." He put his hands in his pockets. "But I don't know if it can be fixed,” he mumbled, and quickly rushed past Aria and made his way down the stairs

 

"Toby!" she yelled after him, but it was too late.

 

She hated seeing Spencer the way she is. And she hated seeing Toby like this too. She wished there was something she could do to help. But it was something that they need to figure out on their own.

 

She got her key to Ezra's apartment, and stuck it in the door. But it didn't turn. The door was already unlocked. That's odd. Ezra always locks it. Maybe he was just is a rush this morning and forgot to.

 

She went inside and closed the door behind her. She crashed down on the couch, and grabbed a book off the coffee table. It was a short story called _Forgive and Forget_ _._ She opened it and started to read, but she couldn't concentrate. She needed to see Spencer.

 

She grabbed her phone and texted Ezra.

 

_Sorry, something came up. Have to reschedule. Talk to you later xo_

 

She placed the book back on the table, grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door on her way out. She drove to Spencer's house. She needed to fix this. This was not the end of Spoby.

 

If only she knew the truth, then maybe she wouldn't be so determined to get them back together.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria knocked on Spencer’s back door, but there was no answer.

 

“Spencer?” she called. “Spencer? C’mon, I know you’re in there.” She knocked again. “I need to talk to you. Please open the door.”

 

She heard some rustling around and then a click as the door was unlocked. She opened the door just as Spencer collapsed down onto the couch. There were wrappers and magazines strung all over the couch and floor. And an episode of Friends was playing on the muted TV. Spencer wrapped a blanket around her. She looked horrible, like she hadn’t slept for days.

 

“Oh Spencer.” Aria put her hand on her shoulder and comforted her. “You’re a mess.”

 

“I know,” she whispered.

 

“You can’t live like this,” Aria said as started picking some stuff off the ground, trying to tidy it up. “You need to go out, get your mind off everything.” She made a neat pile of magazines and wrappers on the coffee table, then sat down next to Spencer. Spencer sunk down into the couch and stared off into space.

 

“I ran into Toby,” Aria told her. Spencer head shot up. “Yeah, he was outside Ezra’s apartment.”

 

“Ezra’s apartment?” Spencer considered. “No,” she whispered. Aria stared at her. “You have to stay away from him Aria.”

 

“Look, I know you had a bad break up, especially with it happening on your anniversary. But he still loves you, Spence. And I know you still love him too.” She patted Spencer’s hand. “You can get over whatever it is that happened.” She smiled. “You’re Spoby after all.”

 

“No, it’s not what you think,” Spencer said. She couldn't let him hurt anyone else. “Why was he outside Ezra’s apartment?”

 

“He said he was visiting his aunt who lives in the apartment block, and just had the wrong number,” Aria explained. “He was acting kind of odd, though. Probably cause of the breakup.”

 

Spencer narrowed her eyes. “He doesn’t have any relatives that live around here.”

 

“I know, that’s what I said. He said his aunt just moved here, and I guess with the breakup and all, he didn’t tell you.”

 

“No.” Spencer sat up straighter. “His only relatives are his dad and Jenna’s family. His mom is dead, and so are all of his grandparents. And he doesn’t have any aunts or uncles on his parents sides.”

 

“He could’ve meant an aunt from Jenna’s side?” Aria offered.

 

“No,” Spencer cut her off, shocked she would even think that. “He has nothing to do with his dad or Jenna’s family in any way.”

 

“So you’re saying, he lied to me?” Aria said faintly. “But Toby’s the most honest person I know. Why would he lie?”

 

“He’s not who you think he is.” Spencer looked down.

 

“What do you mean?” Aria looked confused.

 

Spencer started biting her nails. “I haven’t told you the complete truth.”

 

Aria put her hand on Spencer’s shoulder sympathetically. “It’s okay, Spence. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

 

Spencer looked at Aria and her eyes started to water. “Aria.” She choked out a sob. “Toby’s A.”

 

Aria’s jaw dropped. “What?”

 

Spencer started sobbing. “He’s the one who’s been messing with us since Mona was put in Radley.”

 

Aria thought about some of the things A had done to them, and could not believe that it was Toby. “But, but,” She was too shocked to speak. How could Toby, the most trustworthy person in Rosewood, be A? “How did you find out?” she managed to choke out.

 

“On our anniversary.” She was struggling to talk while she was sobbing. “When I was at his apartment, setting up for our celebration dinner, I found this, this...” she stopped for a second, trying to control her crying. “I.D. For Radley Sanitarium. With a picture of Toby, and a fake name. E. Lambs. He’s been visiting Mona. I guess taking orders from her.” She sobbed harder. “You know the ‘A’ key Hanna found?” Aria nodded. “He saw it when he was over at my house, and was interested in it. Then later that night I caught him sneak into my house looking for it.” She frowned. “I just don’t understand why.”

 

“I don’t believe this,” Aria whispered. “He’s the most honest guy I know.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just needed time to process it all. I thought he loved me.” She was bawling her eyes out now.

 

Aria hugged her. “It’s okay Spence,” she comforted her. “We’ll figure this out. We’ll figure everything out, and it will be okay.” They were both sobbing now.

 

Spencer wiped her tears away. “We should call the others and tell them.” She started to get up.

 

Aria stopped her. “No, stay here. Relax. I’ll call them.” She got up and went and grabbed her phone.

 

“Aria?” Spencer called.

 

“Yeah.” She looked back at Spencer.

 

“Thanks for being such a great friend.” She smiled at Aria.

 

Aria smiled back. “It’ll be okay Spence.”

 

Spencer sunk back into the couch. She felt a bit better now that she wasn’t keeping it a secret anymore. But she still felt betrayed and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

The four girls, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily were sitting in Spencer’s living room drinking coffee and eating chocolate brownies. Spencer and Aria had just told the others everything. They were just as shocked. None of them could believe Toby would do that.

 

“I’m so sorry Spence,” Hanna said. “I can’t believe Toby! I’m gonna kill him!”

 

“Han,” Aria said to her. “Don’t say that. If it were Caleb would you want us to kill him?”

 

“Yes,” she said matter-of-factly. She gave a small smile. “No, I’m just kidding. Sorry Spence. I know this must be hard.” She patted her shoulder.

 

Spencer just looked down.

 

“I can’t believe he’d do that though. He loves you Spencer,” Emily said. “And I thought he cared about me, and all of us too.”

 

“We can’t trust anyone,” Aria spoke up. “I mean, so far the two people who have been torturing us have been two people close to us.”

 

“Yeah,” Emily offered. “First Mona, who was Hanna’s best friend.” Hanna frowned. “And Spencer’s boyfriend.” Spencer sunk down into the couch and wrapped a blanket around her tighter.

 

“What if there are more people.” Aria said. “What if there’s like, an A army?”

 

“An A-Team,” Spencer whispered.

 

“A-Team?” Emily asked.

 

Hanna piped up. “Ooh, I love that song!” The others stared at her. “What? I would totally do Ed Sheeran.”

 

“Han,” Aria said.

 

Hanna looked down. “Sorry.”

 

Spencer sat up. “When I was driving with Mona to Lookout Point, after we figured out she was A.” The girls nodded. “She tried to convince me to join ‘The A-Team’.”

 

The girls all took this in. Hanna spoke up. “What if there’s someone close to each of us who’s on ‘The A-Team’? Mona was close to me. Toby was close to Spencer. What if there’s someone close to Aria and Emily too?”

 

“Ezra’s not,” Aria stated. “Mona and Toby both have reasons to be a part of it.”

 

“Yeah,” Emily spoke up. “Ali was horrible to Mona. And she blackmailed Toby to take the blame for ‘The Jenna Thing’.”

 

“Yeah, Ali didn’t know Ezra,” Aria said. “He has no reason to be part of it.”

 

“There could be something we don’t know,” Spencer said. “Maybe he knew Ali.”

 

“No!” Aria snapped. “No. If he knew her, he would have told me.”

“If he’s on the A-Team he wouldn’t have,” Spencer argued.

 

“No!” Aria stood up. “Look Spencer, I get that you’re upset that your boyfriend is the one who’s been torturing us, but that doesn’t give you any right to blame mine.” She was getting very defensive. “Ezra is not on the A-Team!” She walked off.

 

“Aria,” Hanna said.

 

Aria turned around. “You know, I thought you were my friends. I don’t appreciate you accusing my boyfriend of torturing us.”

 

“I was in love with Toby,” Spencer’s voice rose. “The last thing I imagined was that he was capable of doing what he’s done to us.” She started sobbing. “We can’t trust anyone. Everybody is a suspect.”

 

Aria relaxed a bit. “Spence,” she said softly. “I’m sorry.”

 

Hanna put her arms around Spencer. “It’s okay, Spence. I’m sure there’s a good reason why he’s done this. There has to be an explanation.”

 

“Or he’s evil and hates us all,” Spencer mumbled. Aria sat down on the couch.

 

“Don’t say that,” Emily said.

 

Spencer looked at Aria. “Aria, just hear me out. Please don’t snap at me. Just hear what I have to say.”

 

“Okay,” Aria whispered and looked down.

 

“We know Ali liked older guys. Ian, for one. What if she met Ezra and screwed him over, so he came to Rosewood to mess with us, as revenge for what Ali did for him.”

 

“No,” Aria stated.

 

“Aria,” Hanna said. “We don’t know anything for sure. We’re just speculating.”

 

“Ooh big word Hanna,” Aria rolled her eyes. “Spence, that’s ridiculous. Ali is so not Ezra’s type.”

 

“Ali could have forced herself on him. And then maybe he wanted revenge. What better way than to kill her and then torture her friends?”

 

“So now you think he killed her too?” Emily asked.

 

“No,” Spencer said. “I’m sorry, I’m just getting carried away. But I do think that he is maybe on the A-Team.”

 

“Okay, Spence, I respect your opinion, but that doesn’t mean I have to believe it.” Aria got up and walked over to the counter.

 

Spencer had an idea. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

 

“Okay, enough talk about Ezra,” Hanna stated. “What about Emily? If there was someone close to each of us, who close to Emily?”

 

Emily looked down. “Paige isn’t. We already established that.”

 

“Yeah, I agree,” Hanna said.

 

Aria walked back over. “Maya?” she offered.

 

Emily looked sad. “Look, I don’t feel comfortable talking about this.”

 

“I know Em,” Hanna comforted her. “We just really need to figure this out.”

 

Emily looked up. “No. I don’t think Maya was on the A-Team. She was killed because of something completely unrelated to A. Nate had nothing to do with A or the A-Team or anything.”

 

“Yeah, I agree. I don’t think Maya was,” Aria said.

 

Hanna looked over at what Spencer was writing. “What are you writing, Spence?”

 

Scrabble was her favourite game to play with Toby. They played it just before their first kiss. He beat her. The memories of that night came flooding back to her. A few tears ran down her cheeks.

 

“I’m just..” she continued to write. She’d written ‘A-Team’ down the page, and then had started write names with some of the letter across. Like Scrabble. She’d written Mona next to the M. And Toby next to the T.

 

“Wow,” Hanna said. “That’s actually a really good theory. There’s someone for each letter on the A-Team.”

 

Aria and Emily looked over at what she’d written. Spencer wrote in Ezra next to the E.

 

Aria furrowed her brows.

 

“I know, Aria. I’m just trying to figure this out. This isn’t for certain,” Spencer said.

 

“I know, I know,” Aria looked away.

 

“The fist A could be Alison,” Emily suggested.

 

“Yeah,” Hanna agreed. “Ali loved to mess us, maybe she created this team to continue to mess with us after she died.”

 

Spencer wrote Alison next to the first A. “Maybe it’s Alison’s team of torturers or something.”

 

“Do you think she knew she was gonna die?” Emily asked, looking nervous. “So that’s why she created this team?”

 

“It’s possible,” Aria said. “I mean she’s Ali. She was the master of doing anything possible to torture us.”

 

“Okay,” Spencer said, hitting the pen against the paper. “So we have A, Alison. T, Toby.” She let out a little sob. “E, Ezra.” Aria grunted. “And M, Mona. What about the other A? Who could that be?”

 

“Aria,” Hanna suggested.

 

Aria looked horrified, and slightly scared.

 

“I’m kidding.” Hanna let out a laugh. “Don’t take everything so seriously, Aria.”

 

“But this is serious, Han. We can’t joke about this,” Aria said.

 

“Okay, okay. Just trying to lighten the mood.”

 

“I can’t think of anyone else who’s name starts with A,” Emily said.

 

“Yeah, I can’t either,” Hanna said. Aria shook her head, looking annoyed.

 

“What if..” Spencer started to say, thinking hard. “What if the ‘A-Team’, stands for Alison’s Team. And the A in team is for Alison, because she was a part of it.” Spencer wrote Alison next to the A in team.

 

“That actually makes sense,” Aria said, looking over at the paper.

 

“Alison,” Hanna said. “Still manages to mess with us from beyond the grave.”

 

“Yeah, she’s a master manipulator,” Spencer mumbled.

 

“Okay,” Hanna stood up. “My brain hurts from thinking so hard.” Aria and Spencer let out a laugh. Hanna narrowed her eyes at them. “And I’m hungry. Wanna go to the Grille and get something to eat?”

 

Aria and Emily stood up.

 

“Spence,” Aria said. “If you’re not up to it, you don’t have to come.”

 

“No,” Spencer got up. She switched the TV off. “I’ve watched way too many episodes of  Friends, and been reading too much stupid celebrity gossip.”

 

“Hey, gossip is not stupid,” Hanna stated.

 

They all grabbed their bags and were ready to go. But then they heard a crash.

 

“Did you hear that?” Aria asked nervously.

 

“It sounds like it came from outside the side door,” Emily said.

 

They walked over to the door, Spencer leading. She slowly twisted the door handle, and opened the door. There was a package on the step. They heard rustling, and looked over to see a hooded figure running away.

 

“Is that..?” Hanna asked.

 

“Toby!!” Spencer yelled out. She went outside and ran towards him.

 

The hooded figure stopped and turned around for a second. It was Toby. Spencer’s face fell. Maybe he did care. Maybe he wasn’t all evil. But then he turned around and ran away.

 

Spencer started sobbing. Aria put her arms around her. “It’s okay, Spence.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Guys,” Hanna said. She’d opened the package. Emily walked over.

 

Spencer wiped her eyes and took the note out of the package.

 

 

_This will help you figure it out. The people to watch out for are the ones closest to you. I’m sorry but that’s the way it is. --A_

 

 

She read it aloud. Underneath the note was a photo. Of Alison with her arm around... Ezra? The three girls looked at Aria.

 

“What?” Aria asked. Spencer held out the photo to her. She moved closer and grabbed it.

 

“That’s impossible,” she stated. “They didn’t know each other.”

 

“Well it certainly looks like they did,” Spencer said.

 

“No. It must have been photoshopped,” Aria was convinced. She didn’t want to believe it.

 

Hanna grabbed the photo. “No, see, if it was photoshopped I’d be able to tell.” The others looked at her. “There’d be lines where it had been tampered with. Trust me, I know a thing or two about photo editing.”

 

“Umm, since when?” Spencer asked.

 

“Back when I was Hefty Hanna, I used to edit photos of myself to see what I’d look like skinny. And give myself nose jobs and plastic surgery. Even on the best edited photos you can still tell.” She looked closer at the photo.

 

“It definitely looks real,” Emily said.

 

Spencer grabbed it back. She looked at it closely. “Is that Hilton Head?” The other girls leaned over and looked. “See behind Ali, theres a sign. It looks like the Hilton Head logo.”

 

“So, Ezra was there at the same time as Ali and Ian?” Emily said.

 

“It certainly looks like it.” Spencer said.

 

“Unless she went another time?” Hanna suggested.

 

Spencer turned the photo over. “No, look at the date. That’s when Ali was there with Ian.”

 

Hanna got some more stuff out of the box. There was a page from Ali’s diary. She read it. “Oh my god guys.”

 

The came over and read the letter.

 

 

_I’ve found a guy who is perfect for Aria. He’s a teacher looking for a job, so I’m going to convince him to teach at Rosewood and then find a way to get him to date Aria. Even if they break up imagine what I could do to her? He dad having an affair with his student was the perfect way to torture her. I see her squirm every time I mention it. But if she dates her teacher, that’s just as bad. Maybe even worse. She hates her dad for what he did, but if she does something worse that’s perfect. My plan is working perfectly. Coming to Hilton Head with Ian just keeps having more and more perks._

 

 

Aria’s jaw dropped. “This was Ali’s plan all along?”

 

“She was planning to still be around though,” Spencer said.

 

“Does this mean he’s the victim, or is there more to the story?” Emily asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Spencer said. “Is there anything else in the package?”

 

Hanna looked through it. She pulled a couple of things out. “Yeah, theres a USB, and a letter.” She looked closer at the letter. “It says it’s from Mona.”

 

“Does that mean he’s on the A..?” Emily started to say.

 

“We don’t know anything yet,” Aria interrupted her.

 

Spencer grabbed the USB and walked inside. “I’m gonna see what’s on here.”

The others followed her inside. Spencer grabbed her laptop and put the USB in.

 

Aria grabbed the letter from Hanna. “I’ll open this.” she snapped.

 

Hanna put her hands up. “Fine.” she said annoyed. “No need to snap Aria.”

 

Aria opened the letter. As she read it her face scrunched up. “Unbelievable.”

 

Hanna grabbed the letter and read it.

 

“He never loved me. It was a part of Ali’s plan.” Aria sunk down onto the couch.

 

“Oh my god,” Hanna said.


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK**

 

 

“So I’ll meet you at the pool in a half hour,” Ali said flirtatiously to Ian Thomas, her new older boyfriend. Technically he was cheating on her; he already had a girlfriend, Melissa Hastings, one of her best friends, Spencer’s, older sister. But he was totally into her. Screw Melissa.

 

They were standing in the foyer of Hilton Heads. She’d just bought a new bikini that would drive any guy crazy who saw her in it. It was perfect for a pool date with Ian.

 

“Look forward to it,” Ian replied, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

That made Ali blush. He walked away. Ali walked over to the front counter.

 

“So here are you keys and room card,” the lady at the front counter was saying to a man at the counter. Her name tag said ‘Susan’. “You’re in Room 43E which is just up the stairs and to the left,” she gestured towards the stairs.

 

He took the keys. “Thank you.” He nodded and took the keys and room card.

 

“It’s a pleasure Mr. Fitz. Enjoy your stay,” Susan said a little too bubbly. Ali rolled her eyes. Receptionists are always so fake.

 

Mr. Fitz nodded and walked away, dragging his suitcase behind him. Ali stared at him as he walked away. He was hot. Really hot. As hot as Ian; maybe even more. He was older too. Maybe the same age as Ian. She had a thing for older guys.

 

She turned back to Susan. “Hi,” she said with a fake smile on her face. “I’d just like to make sure I’m still booked into the ‘Privé Pool’ in a half hour.”

 

The ‘Privé Pool’ was the cosy indoor pool on the roof of the hotel. It was in a small room with windows overlooking the river. It had a beautiful view, and the water just delightful. Just the right temperature. Her and Ian had gone there everyday since they’d been here. It was perfect.

 

“Sure,” she said smiling. “What’s your name?”

 

“Alison DiLaurentis.”

 

Susan looked down a the computer, and clicked a few times. “Alison DiLaurentis in the ‘Privé Pool’ at 3pm today for an hour,” she replied happily.

 

Ali smiled at her. “Thanks.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started walking back to her room. She stopped when she noticed Mr. Fitz at the bottom of the stairs. He was crouched down, looking for something in his bag. He looked a bit lost.

 

She walked over to him. “Hi.”

 

Mr. Fitz looked up, slightly frightened. “Hi,” he said slowly.

 

“I’m Alison,” she said as bubbly as she could, and stuck her hand out to him.

 

He stood up, and shook her hand. “Ezra.”

 

“Ezra,” she said while shaking his hand. “I like that name.”

 

He let go. “Umm, thanks,” he said awkwardly.

 

“So, are you here for any special occasion?” Ali asked, fluttering her eyelids. 

 

“Umm, no, not really,” He scratched his head. “I’m a teacher, and have the week off. First time I have in a while. So I just decided to come away here and relax.”

 

“A teacher,” Ali said, impressed. Teachers are rich, she thought. He would be perfect. “That’s nice.”

 

“Yeah,” he looked around awkwardly.

 

“So, anyway, just thought I’d introduce my self,” she said flirtatiously. “I’ll see you round Ezra.”

 

“Umm, see you round Alison.” He awkwardly waved to her.

 

“Call me Ali,” she winked at him. “Mr. Fitz.” She turned around and walked towards her room. Leaving Ezra feeling confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Later, Alison had changed into her brand new bikini and was waiting outside the Privé Pool for Ian.

 

Someone grabbed her shoulders, and she jumped. “Hey beautiful.” She turned around, and it was Ian.

 

She pushed him away. “God, Ian, don’t do that!” she said sternly.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, and kissed her on the lips. Alison kissed him back.

 

They went into the Privé Pool, and got in. They sat together and looked out at the view.

 

“This is perfect,” Ali said.

 

“I know,” Ian replied, and kissed her. Then his phone rang. He reached his hand out to grab his it. “It’s Melissa.”

 

Ali stiffened. “Don’t answer it.”

 

“She thinks I’m here for a golf tournament. I gave her the timetable, she’ll know somethings up if I don’t answer,” Ian said. Ali sighed. He answered the phone and got out of the pool.

 

“Hey... yeah, it’s going great.... the team is just about to go out for coffee so I should probably go.” Ali was just sitting there quietly. “I miss you... love you too.” He hung up.

 

Ian got back into the pool, and put his arm around Ali.

 

“When are you going to break up with her?” Ali said angrily.

 

Ian hesitated. “Yeah, about that.” Ali narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m not sure Ali. I mean, you’re younger than me. A lot younger than me.”

 

“I’m not that much younger,” Ali argued. “And since when does age matter?”

 

“Yeah, I know, but Melissa is the same age as me. To me it doesn’t matter, but to my family and people around me, it does. People in Rosewood talk. Plus I was already with her when we started this. I mean we both knew this couldn’t last.” Ali looked down. “When we go home, I think we should break this off.”

 

“You’re breaking up with me?” Ali squeaked out.

 

“Yeah.” Ian could see she was upset. “Ali, this has been fun, hasn’t it? I’ll always have feelings for you, but this is for the best.”

 

Ali was angry now. She stood up. “If you break up with me I’m telling Melissa about us. And about you and Spencer also.” She got out of the pool.

 

“Ali, wait.” Ian got up and followed her.

 

“No.” Ali turned around to face him. “I’ll tell her. I’ll tell her everything. And I will ruin your life!” she yelled.

 

She grabbed her towel and stormed off. She was probably overreacting, but it was partly her hormones messing with her. She was almost 2 months along, and needed to get rid of it. She didn’t have the money though. He wasn’t even the father, but she was hoping to get a bit of money from him. If they were in a relationship, he’d feel implied to. Her plan was falling apart. She needed to get the money.

 

When she got back to her room, she broke down and cried for a while. She needed a plan. But she couldn’t think straight.

 

She put some clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was starting to show. Not much. She just looked a little bloated. She needed to get the money. No one could find out about this. She needed it gone. Then she had an idea.

 

Ezra.


End file.
